User blog:Yobo Blue/Omni
Summary The mysterious benefactor of the newly powered beings in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, Omni is one of the most powerful beings currently in existence. Desiring change in the world, he empowered a multitude of beings and scattered them across the multiverse. Though usually considered a relatively benevolent being, he cares little for collateral damage, and tests the cast with endless creations, though also rewarding them with boons. However, since then, he has been replaced by Lord English as overseer of the group’s endeavors, due to sickness fashioned by English himself. His current location is unknown. Tier: At least 4-B, 1-A with Retcon Name: Omni Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely not applicable Classification: Powerful Reality Warper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Bestowal (Gave the entire cast their powers), Time Stop (Can freeze time and choose who can act in it, to the point where Reggy’s luck, which transcends time, couldn’t act in it), Law Manipulation and Power Nullification (Can rewrite the laws of reality to prevent events from occurring, and prevented Johann’s ascension with it), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, and Existence Erasure with Retcon (Can retcon things out of existence, our change their nature. Wrote Lucifer and Reinhard Heydrich out of the universe, and rewrote the battle between the cast and Sephiroth and Heaven Ascension DIO into being a insane fever dream brought on by inhaling acid fumes), BFR (Pulled the cast into a void outside of space and time), Time Manipulation (Capable of restabilizing events in time and capable of forcing things to occur in the manner they should), Can modify the powers of people and items, capable of removing certain powers from a power set and rewriting the powers of artifacts like the sword of the Emperor of Mankind and Infinity Stones, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (Transformed Rose’s shadows into rainbow gas), Acausality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Fused Michael’s soul with the Earth), Creation (Capable of creating and replicating items) Attack Potency: Solar System (Physically more powerful then cast members like Reggy, Randall Edison, and Walter), Outerverse level with Retcon (Easily warped Reinhard and Lucifer out of reality) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move in places outside space and time. Saw issues in time from outside of it and fixed them, and possibly moderated events in two separate timelines simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: At least Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Various boons and shards Intelligence: Extrordinary Genius (Created a machine capable of creating nearly any sort of being, and could create beings that could rival the Second Day cast with restraints on its creative ability) Weaknesses: Omni is not entirely immune to disease, though the disease that affected him had to be specially created by Lord English, and there is some implication that he allowed himself to be infected, though the canonical of this is uncertain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Retcon:' Omni’s most powerful ability, which allows him to rewrite reality, the past, and existence itself easily. He can use it to do everything to erase foes to make it so that they were indeed simply hallucinations, though it’s full applications are unknown. Category:Blog posts